


Last Christmas (I gave you my heart)

by pickwicklingpapers



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cartinelli Secret Santa, College AU, F/F, Secret Santa, bpdmystique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickwicklingpapers/pseuds/pickwicklingpapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peggy falls in love with angie's pie and then angie herself. college au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas (I gave you my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Secret santa for bpdmystique over on tumblr. I am so, so sorry for that cheesy title.

They meet at college. 

Angie's doing 'secretary school' as she likes to call it, voice high and whingy and overly-american. She hates it, so she throws herself into the drama clubs and music clubs and any scrap of acting she can her her hands on. She's wild. With a peach schnapps in one hand and her lipstick in the other, she'll be the life and soul of any party or club that they go to.

Peggy's on her year abroad, a strong willed woman who wants to join the army so she left her family and her home. They're old fashioned and still think that women should be seen and not heard but she's not, so her brother's the only one she talks to now.  Peggy's cool calm and collected, always sitting at the bar nursing a gin and tonic whilst Angie dances with whomever so catches her eye. Sometimes Peggy catches her foot tapping before abruptly snapping out of it. A childhood full of rules and orders really helps a soldier stand to attention. Peggy works hard at school because she learnt long ago that it's not enough to be good when you're a woman. You have to be the best and then some. So she knuckles down and even if she can breeze through it all, she doesn't. People who don't dry don't deserve anything. If there's one thing she wants more than anything, it's for her to have earned everything she gets. That way, no one can take it away from you. No one can dispute your right to claim it. She allows herself weaknesses though - namely food, and Angie. Peggy loves pie, especially the cherry pie with too much sugar that's sold in the little campus bakery. She falls in love with Angie's pie and then Angie herself. 

They kiss one halloween, drunk out of their minds on schnapps and giddiness but it's not until the next christmas that they fall in love.

It doesn't occurto Angie to ask what Peggy's doing for christmas until the last day of term. Peggy mutters something about staying in rented dorm room because, well, her family's in England, you know? and besides,it's not like they, well, you know,  want her. There's a moment of silence before Angie drops her things and storms out of the door. Peggy sits, dejected, on her bed. She's ruined everything. It doesn't matter how far away from her family she gets - the problem's obviously her. A hurried phone call later and an outraged Angie is dragging Peggy to the bus station, cash in hand because she is buying you a ticket Pegs, so help me lord. The smile on Angie's lips and the arm around her waist just go to show that maybe blood is thicker than water, as long as it's water of the womb. 

They get to Angie's and Peggy spends a few hours feeling awkward until Mrs Martinelli sits her down and tells her exactly what she thinks of Peggy's parents and that she needs to stop being so shy because she's part of the family now, girl. Peggy blushes and sneaks into the bathroom for a little cry. After that she sits on the sofa between Angie's brothers, Angie leaning on her legs chattering away about college and professors and  did you know that Peggy can do one hundred and seven one armed press ups?

Angie's brother laughs at that and challenges her. The family spends the next few hours in the garden watching him get thrashed by the english girl before he staggers to his feet, slaps her on the back and proclaims that _you're all right, english_.

 So Peggy spends the next few weeks on an airbed on the Martinelli's floor. It's the best holiday she's ever had, and she doesn't think she's ever been so happy. She's definitely never been so happy before,  ever had a friend like this. Boarding school was a no-man's land of tentative truces and cordiality. American college is, well, fun. Christmas day, the entire Martinelli family descend, appearing out of new york's crooks and nannies. there's so many of them Peggy loses track between cousin Carlos and little nephew Timmy. It's fine though, because they can't remember her name either. She's _English_ to them, so that's what they all call her. The kids love her, which surprises no one but herself. She helps in the kitchen, gets a flowery pinch on the cheek from Mrs Martinelli (call me Maria) and sent through to the dining room with trays and trays if vegetables, meat and sauces. The tiny house is packed, so different from Peggy's own cold dinners in silence because this is a sacred day and if we can not have peace for one day of the year then you are out of this house. The Martinellis make it fun - they're religious, sure, but worship for them is joy and laughter and jokes. They reconnect. Yes, there's arguments, but it's clear that they love each other really. At the meal, someone asks her if she's Angie's new girlfriend and then turns away giggling. Angie smiles at her and doesn't bother with a correction. Peggy seizes the metaphorical day and sneaks her a kiss under the mistletoe later that night. It turns out to be not so sneaky. The family roll with it. Like Angie says, there's nothing they've not seen before.  It's more like confirmation that the new girl is actually part of the family now.

 

 

 

Dugan wins two hundred bucks in college bets when classes return. Peggy hits him until he splits it three ways. It is, she muses, kissing Angie over a shared sundae, them that earned it after all.

 


End file.
